<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>these hearts adore by fernitron007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781784">these hearts adore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007'>fernitron007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Confused Hermione Granger, F/F, F/M, RenFairAU, Renaissance Faires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Days 21 &amp; 22: Self-control + Nobleman.</p><p>Hermione gets her friend to go with her to the Tewkesbury Medieval Festival for the first time. She learns a lot of new things, and not all history-related.</p><p>Does it fit the prompt? Absolutely not. I will not relinquish creative control over prompt interpretation. It's the only reason I write.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907653</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>these hearts adore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This one took longer than I expected to write and I still have to finish it. It's been really fun writing it though! The title is from The Neighborhood's "Sweater Weather" because of the ~bi vibes~.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lavender, this is beautiful!” Hermione said, looking at herself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, give it a twirl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed at the suggestion but twirled all the same, feeling silly but pretty. The dress really was beautiful. The lilac bodice fit her nicely and the off white chemise left her shoulders bare and had sleeves with puffs in them. She wouldn’t have even thought of wearing something with puffs until Lavender suggested it. The full length skirt was dark green and had </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>wide waistband with a smooth front and back that gave it a nice shape without having to use a petticoat (which was a plus because she really didn’t want to use a petticoat in mid july).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lav, you’re the best.” Hermione hugged her friend and kissed her cheeks in gratitude, ignoring Lavender’s squeals and laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful, love. But my job isn’t done yet! I got these-” she rummaged around in her drawers “flowers that I’ll somehow weave into your hair and then we can go through your jewelry to find a necklace that will go well with the rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione winced, feeling a bit guilty that her friend had spent so much time on her costume when they were both going to the same Festival. “Lav, have you even thought about what you’re going to wear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, I go to this fair every year. I’ve had my costume planned out since january.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed at Lav’s preparedness but honestly, it had been in her benefit. “I’ll be sure to buy you an ale for your troubles then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’d help you because I love you and you’d probably get really stressed about the process when it’s supposed to be fun! I won’t say no to a drink though, you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both friends grinned at each other and there was nothing more to be said on the matter.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It had been Hermione’s idea initially. She’d wanted to go to the Tewkesbury Medieval Festival for years but had never gotten the chance or somebody to go with her. It was a </span>
  <span>medieval fair held every year in July near the town of Tewkesbury with markets, musicians, acrobats and all sorts of entertainment -including the reenactment of the Battle of Tewkesbury fought in 1471.</span>
  <span> She had mentioned it to her friend in passing during one of their weekly lunches and Lavender had gone all out. It turns out she had been going with her family since she was young and loved it so much she offered to help Hermione with her costume. She got a companion and a costume out of an offhand comment. The sheer luck of the circumstances led her to believe the Festival would be great. How could it not be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Festival opened to the public at 11 so it was 9 in the morning and she was waiting for Lavender who had insisted they meet at Hermione’s flat instead of hers so she could look through her friend’s closet for accessories. Hermione felt she wasn’t in a position to argue so she had made herself a mug of tea and was reading The Sunne Splendour to get into character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender arrived at half past nine on the dot with her signature cheerful knock on the door. Hermione let her in with a flick of her wrist and hurried to help her with her tote bags. Yes. Tote Bags. Plural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you we should’ve gotten ready at your place! This must have been a pain to bring over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender tsked playfully and handed her one of the bags. “They all have a feather-light charm on them, babe. Stop worrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took the offered bag and giggled, feeling like a fool. “We can set up here in the living room because it’s bigger than my room. I’ll bring the mirror and we’ll be fully functional in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde made herself at home, pulling out their costumes from different bags while Hermione went back to her room so she could fetch her body length mirror. When she came back her living room looked like what she imagined the backstage of a play might be, clothes strewn over the couches and the coffee table full of make-up and other things she didn’t know how to properly use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somebody sent the cavalry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it seemed apt. Don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lavender looked gorgeous in her costume. It was a white cotton chemise and a hooker’s green overdress, the front laced and with a celtic knot embroidery that gave it a delicate and dreamy finishing touch. She had done her own hair up in an array of complicated braids that suited her nicely. Lavender had braided Hermione’s hair too, leaving it loose and arranging a flower crown at the top of her head. They each did their make-up, both going for a more natural look to blend in with the times, and were ready to go at a quarter to eleven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cuppa before we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get coffee on the way! I’m dying for a caramel macchiato from the Starbucks on the corner. Pleeeeease?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione chuckled at her friend’s puppy eyes. “Okay, I could go for something cold. Won’t people look at us funny though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender rolled her eyes. “Hermione, for the brightest witch of her age you can be really dense.” She waved her wand and casted a notice-me-not charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I’m really off my game lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde laughed heartily and winked exaggeratedly. “Don’t worry, love. That’s why you have me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to Starbucks in record time and their orders were being called within five minutes. Since the official opening didn’t start until noon, they decided to drink their iced-coffees in the shop’s seating area, unnoticed by the rest of the patrons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you know if anyone else I might know is going to be there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender took a thoughtful sip of her drink. “Well, I know McLaggen tends to volunteer in the Queen’s Court, but I’m not sure if he’s doing it this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scrunched her nose. “McLaggen? Really? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend shrugged. “Beats me. I think he loves playing the virtuous nobleman, always prepared to come to the aid of a fair maiden in distress.” She touched her forehead with the back of her hand and pulled her most helpless face which made Hermione laugh even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So -” she said between giggles. “we avoid the Queen’s court?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A smart move. We’ll probably see him for the reenactments, but we can try to steer clear as much as possible. Just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “Anyone else we should keep an eye out for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender smiled coyly. “The Weasley twins volunteered once a few years ago. It was really fun, but I don’t know if the Festival would be willing to let them volunteer again. Their particular brand of chaos is not limited to the Wizarding World.” </span>
</p><p><span>Hermione</span> <span>felt herself blush</span> <span>but paid it no mind, her curiosity getting the better of her. “What did they do?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that the Statute of Secrecy was lightly brushed but they got away with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, her thoughts straying towards her summers at the Burrow. Trust the twins to use their talent to entertain muggles and break the law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine what they could do if they used their power for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender giggled. “They wouldn’t be the Weasley twins if they did. It’s part of their charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boxing telescope came to mind. The memory made Hermione sigh in fond exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, it is.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She knew the fair had expanded quite a bit in the past few years -it had been named the largest medieval fair in the United Kingdom, she’d looked it up- but she still hadn’t been prepared for the sheer eccentricity of it. They entered through Lincoln Green Lane and bypassed the crowd at the information tent, heading straight towards the Market. She knew the Market was supposed to house over 120 stalls and that the participants were supposed to enact medieval life but Hermione still felt overwhelmed by the amount of people dressed in fifteenth century garb. Lavender, however, looked completely in her element; stopping by stalls to say a quick hello or complimenting random people on their outfit in what was supposed to be Middle English. Hermione had always admired her friend’s ability to seamlessly adapt to her surroundings but this just made her feel incompetent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender must’ve noticed she was struggling because she looped her arm in hers and led her through the rest of the Market, commenting on who was who and introducing her to other shop owners. All the while still speaking in that weird Middle English. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything continued to be strange but Lavender made her feel comfortable, asking the artisans about their trade when she knew Hermione was interested but too shy to ask for herself. The craftsmen were so taken with her that most of them offered them discounts on whatever they wanted and Hermione had to insist that she would pay full price for their work. Lavender had just chuckled and left her to her own devices while she browsed the other stalls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were nearing the end of the Market, she saw him. A tall redhead sword fighting with someone that was dressed in what looked like a dragon costume. Lavender noticed she had gone still and looked in the same direction. She elbowed Hermione in the ribs and whispered “Yeah, I was seventy five percent sure the twins were coming but I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed and crossed her arms while Lav laughed. “Come on, let’s go see. The story-teller’s garden is always fun.” She pulled Hermione by the arm towards the garden and Hermione followed because there really wasn’t any reason not to. Her crush on Fred had been years ago, she couldn’t keep avoiding him forever. It was ridiculous, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the garden, she could make out the actor’s dialogues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dragon! There is no reason you should terrorize this town any longer!” the redhead said, circling the dragon, his sword aloft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They keep me fed and I do not attack their village. That is the pact,” the dragon growled in a low dangerous voice, somehow moving his tale like a cat considering their prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fair lady, don’t worry. I’ll take care of this so you can go back to your family!” the knight promised a young lady in a wedding dress that looked terrified by the impending fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And with those words, George struck one last time, his sword easily finding its mark. The dragon was wounded and helpless, so the soldier gave him a chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hermione had been distracted by the performance and was surprised to see the narrator standing on a makeshift stage reading from a comically huge book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dragon, I do not wish to harm you any further. I know of a place, a refuge, for creatures like you. Allow me to guide you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not trust puny humans and their promises. You. Will. Burn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And just as the dragon was about to breathe fire, George attacked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead pretended to stab the dragon once more, very clearly where his heart would be. The dragon took the hit, made a few pained sounds and collapsed onto the ground. The children in the audience started cheering, the grownups clapped along with a little less enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sir George! You have saved my town!” The bride approached George and hugged him fiercely. “How will we ever repay you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my duty, sweet lady. There is no need to repay me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>However, George did not know that the fair maiden he had rescued from the dragon was in fact the daughter of the king. The town was endlessly grateful for his service and the king offered him lands upon which to settle on. George accepted and lived the remainder of his life in the town, eventually marrying the girl he rescued.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The actors all got into a line and bowed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The end</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The narrator closed the huge book he had been reading from and the crowd erupted in cheers. Hermione and Lavender clapped along, giggling between themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny that George got to play Saint George. Do you think they did it on purpose?” Lav asked her friend in a whisper. Hermione laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not George, it’s Fred. And I’m ninety percent sure it was on purpose.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Hermione! Lavender! What brings two beautiful ladies such as yourselves to my neck of the woods?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The narrator had announced a thirty minute break and both friends had stuck around to say hello to Fred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd never been to a Renaissance Fair before and Lavender said she'd come with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how is she doing, Lav?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender stroked her chin as in thought with a wicked smile on her lips. "Honestly she needs all the help she can get, the poor lamb."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at her, pretending to be offended. "I'm doing just fine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe she'll feel better if a native gives her a tour. Someone like… Saint George?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had to try very hard not to hide her face in her hands out of embarrassment. Lavender did this every once in a while, tried to set her up with whoever Hermione looked at for more than a few seconds. Normally she just went along with it and ended up having a lot of funny stories to tell about impromptu dates, but Fred wasn't just a guy at a coffee shop that Hermione had thought was cute. She hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have you to guide me, Lav! Who better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if what Lavender is saying is true, I volunteer to give you a lay of the land. Only if you want to, that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at her friend, trying to convey how frustrating she was but lost steam at Lavender's hopeful expression. She sighed but smiled softly all the same. This was the dynamic of their friendship. Lavender pushed her a little and Hermione recognized that maybe she needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. I accept your offer, kind sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred beamed and Hermione looped her arm through his so as to not get lost. "We can meet back here in forty minutes," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender nodded, gave her a cheeky wink and immediately got lost in the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then there were two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I want to show you the King’s Camp. You'll love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked towards the east, crossed a bridge and got held up at the archery competition. It hadn’t started yet, but people were already showing off their skills. Hermione had never thought of brandishing a weapon other than her wand, but archery looked so regal when done well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a sec. I’ll be back.” Fred loosened her grip on his arm and dived into the swarm of people. He emerged a few minutes later fully equipped and placed himself in front of a target. “This one’s for the pretty lady in the lilac dress.” He winked at her and managed to hit the bullseye on his first try, cheered on by the crowd. She felt herself blush but cheered along, impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred got back quickly and took her hand to guide her through the throng of archers. The King’s camp wasn’t that different from the rest of the camp except that the King was there with his Court, being entertained by jugglers and jesters. Fred pointed out a juggler to her and whispered “That’s Georgie. He spent months learning to juggle so he could play the role.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled. “It’s amazing what you two can accomplish when you put your mind to it. I never would’ve thought of participating in any of this! Let alone learn a skill to make sure I got hired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred shrugged. “We’ve volunteered a few times but we always try to do something different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat on a log far away enough from the Jesters that they could hear each other properly but could still see the action. “What else have you done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, our first year we didn’t know much so we helped out wherever we were needed. The beer tent, the food stalls, the information tent. The second year we really wanted to be in the reenactment, so we trained for a few months and got hired on the spot. That’s why I know my way around a bow. This year George really wanted to be a Jester or a Juggler so he practiced a lot and I didn’t have any preferences so I got assigned to the story-teller’s garden. It turns out I have a knack for acting. Who would’ve known?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed, remembering all of the twin’s pranks in school and the amount of lying that was involved to get them just right. “A real surprise, I bet. How did you guys even find out about this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Jordan told us about it. His mum used to bring him when he was younger. He didn’t like it much but thought it might be the kind of thing we would like. He was right, as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione chuckled and Fred smiled fondly at her. He stood up and extended his hand for her to take. “Do you want to have a go at archery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, I don’t think I’d be any good at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go to the beginner's tent! Come on, you looked like you enjoyed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand. “Okay. But you have to make sure I don’t look ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make you no promises, my Lady.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Soooooo, how was your time with our dear Freddy? Do you still like him, are we avoiding him? Spill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fun. He tried to teach me how to use a bow and arrow but I think I’ll stick to my wand for the time being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think you should stay away from weapons as a whole, hon. You can be a little clumsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed but couldn’t really argue with her. “I think there might be something there but I’m not sure yet. I’ve always thought he was cute and smart, maybe he thinks the same about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t think that you’re cute and smart he’s an idiot, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and looked at her watch to have something to do with her hands. “Shit, the opening’s probably already started! We’re late!” She took her friend by the wrist so as to drag her through the camp if necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, the opening always starts half an hour later than what it says on the timetable. Relax.” Lavender tried to calm her, but let herself be pulled through the crowd by Hermione anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender was right. When they got to the Information Tent, the ceremony had just started. It was a bit underwhelming compared to the rest of the Festival but Hermione guessed it was more a formality than something they put any real work into. The Professor standing on the small stage thanked everyone who had had a hand in getting the Festival up and running, gave a short speech and proceeded to announce the King’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The actor that was playing Edward IV approached the microphone stand, pulled out his sceptre and tapped it three times on the wooden floor. “I declare the thirty- fifth Tewkesbury Medieval Festival… open!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the opening they decided to take a walk around the market stalls again, going through the ones that had been too crowded the first time round. They ended up getting a few trinkets each and then headed towards the food stalls so they could eat lunch before the reenactment.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was great. Lavender managed to get them on one of the guided battlefield tours where they had walked the field and the guide had told them all about the battle and the more interesting details. Hermione knew a lot of facts about the wizards who had participated in the battle -having read a few books for the occasion-, which she mumbled under her breath to her friend, complementing the guide’s tale. Afterwards the battle had taken place and Hermione had found it a bit dull. The amount of people in medieval gear that had volunteered to be in both armies was amazing, but after that initial shock it had gotten old pretty fast. When she whispered this to Lavender her friend laughed and took her to the Living History Exhibit instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll like this place better. Plus, we don’t have to be in the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mind missing the reenactment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, you’ve seen one Battle of Tewkesbury reenactment and you’ve seen them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender was right, the Exhibit was endlessly fascinating and she had to drag Hermione out of it at around five because she wanted to have a drink in the Beer Tent before the Festival closed for the day. As they were exiting the Tent they stumbled across the Weasley twins once more and Hermione couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Ladies! One would think this is fate! Did you enjoy the reenactment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was great! I didn’t know so many people were in it. It’s one thing to read about it on the internet but it’s totally different seeing it in person! What have you guys been up to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George spoke up from behind his brother. “We were on our way to the Falconry because we wanted to see if falcons were as smart as owls. Wanna come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at Lavender, trying to convey how much she wanted to go through her eyes. Her friend sighed. “We were actually on our way to the Beer Tent. If you guys aren’t going to be long, I can save us a seat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” Hermione visibly deflated. “No, don’t worry. I’ll go with you, we can catch up later,” she told the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender quickly shook her head. “Hermione, go! I’m kinda tired anyway. We can meet up at the tent around five thirty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded enthusiastically. “Have I ever told you you’re the best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, once or twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed her friend’s cheek. “I’ll see you then. I still owe you an ale, don’t let me forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they left towards the Falconry, Hermione felt a little bad about leaving Lavender but she had told her that she wanted to see where this thing with Fred could go. It wouldn’t take long, half an hour tops. Maybe she could convince the twins to tag along to the Beer Tent later. Lavender wouldn’t mind.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They arrived at the tent at five thirty on the dot and spotted Lavender sitting at a long wooden table with a pint in hand and chatting animatedly to a pretty brunette. The woman was dressed in a pale blue dress that suited her pale complexion and had a bouquet of flowers in her lap. They looked comfortable, giggling and leaning into each other, the distance between them minimal as if they were old friends. Lavender startled as soon as she saw them, quickly angling away from the brunette, but waved them over anyway. “How was the Falconry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group quickly made their way to the table. “It was pretty cool. Those falcons are really well trained. I wanted to scare one to see what happened but Hermione wouldn’t let me,” George answered as he took a seat next to the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender chuckled. “I guess it’s for the best you went then, Hermione. Guys, this is Rory. A friend. Rory, this is Hermione, Fred and George. Wanna stay with us for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rory, who had been sitting on the table instead of a chair, smiled at them and shook her head. “No thanks. I was just about to leave anyway. It’s been nice catching up though-” she swiftly weaved a lilac flower from her bouquet into Lavender’s blonde hair without breaking eye contact with her, a playful smirk on her face. “Call me whenever you’re free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde smiled, pleased. “Will do. See you around, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rory left the tent slowly, as if knowing everybody was looking at her figure as she walked away. Fred finally piped in. “Okay, is it just me or was there some serious sexual tension there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Lavender laughed together, but just as Hermione was going to say “of course not”, her friend spoke up. “We kind of dated a few years ago? So probably, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had to try and hide her amazement at the news. They had never really discussed their sexuality but she had just assumed that Lavender was straight like her. Wow, she wasn’t going to make any more assumptions. Like, ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s really pretty! Gives me a ‘girl next door’ kind of vibe, especially with the big blue eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god for the twins making conversation because she really couldn’t think of a single word to say and Lavender looking at her wearily every now and then wasn’t helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly it’s just that. A vibe. Don’t believe everything you see,” Lavender said between laughs. “Please order something, I can’t be the only one drinking right now.” With that she flagged down the waitress and they ordered a round of pints for the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George had sat next to Lavender and started asking her questions about her past relationships which she answered without hesitation while Fred kept trying to engage Hermione in conversation, but she couldn’t focus on him and ended up answering with “hm”s and nodding when she felt it was appropriate. The redhead eventually gave up on her and chose to chime in on George and Lavender’s conversation which had veered towards other people from the Festival. Between the three of them they knew most of the volunteers and had a lot of funny anecdotes from past years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione kept up with the gossip, happy to not be anyone’s centre of attention anymore, and sipped quietly on her beer. She really couldn’t understand why her friend’s comment had swayed her so much. She had been happy that the twins had come to the Tent with her -wanting to spend more time with Fred- but now she just wanted to be alone with Lavender because George had asked all the wrong questions and she hadn’t done any proper reading on the subject and Lavender had called Rory “love”. Did that mean anything? Did it mean anything when she called her the same? Her thoughts were spiralling but the group was really hitting it off, so she decided to put on a brave face, sulk silently and talk to Lavender later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When six o’clock rolled around the bartender started waving the customers away and putting away the tables that were unoccupied. By this point Hermione was finishing her third pint and was too bouncy to go home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go to a bar in the town! It’s early, there’s bound to be something open!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender looked at her, then at the twins and tsked. “Honey, the boys have to go home and prepare for tomorrow. Don’t you, lads?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weasley’s looked at each other and shrugged. “Well, yeah. But we can have one or two more pints with you if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was slightly buzzed but hadn’t forgotten her resolution and answered Fred before Lavender could. “It’s okay, boys. Go get your beauty rest, you deserve it.” She then settled her eyes on Lavender, her cheeks felt flushed from the alcohol. “I have a bottle of wine at home. You free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender looked nonplussed but nodded anyway. “Hmm, okay. But you’re sidealonging with me. No complaints.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione mimed closing her lips with a zipper and her friends laughed at her silliness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard the lady, men. I guess we’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>True to her word, Lavender apparated them back to her flat in London where Hermione had to flick her wand a few times until she was able to open the door. Lavender immediately headed to the kitchen to look for the wine and two glasses after ordering Hermione to make herself comfortable on the couch. Had she been a bit more sober she would’ve insisted that she was the host and Lavender was her guest, but she was pleasantly tipsy and happy to let Lavender bustle around the flat, turning on the lights and filling it with life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both friends ended up sitting snugly on the couch, barefoot and sipping from their wine glasses, a muggle radio station playing lightly in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for taking me to the Festival, Lav. I had a great time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something flashed in Lavender’s eyes before she smiled widely. “I’m glad you liked it, love. We can go tomorrow too if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tugged in Hermione at the endearment but she nodded anyway. “If we can get up in the morning, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think this should be our only glass if you don’t want to have a massive headache tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smirked. “Are you saying I can’t hold my liquor, Brown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender nudged her playfully. “You got pissed off of two pints. I think it’s safe to say you’re a lightweight, Granger. There’s no shame in admitting defeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed. Of course Lavender was right, there was no use in arguing. She decided a change in subject was due, the alcohol finally giving her the courage to ask the question that had been on the tip of her tongue all afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Rory, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender had the decency to look sheepish, fiddling with the flowers that she’d taken out of her hair. “Yeah. I wanted to tell you, I just wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it and it never really came up either way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it not come up? You’ve dated men before. You dated Ron!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender stopped looking at her hands and stared her down, annoyed. “Yes, I have. What’s your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt thoroughly chastised. “Sorry sorry sorry,” she moved closer to her friend. “I only meant that you never mentioned anything. Or maybe you did and I wasn’t paying attention. I’m a terrible friend, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a terrible friend, Hermione. I was hiding, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to see me any differently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione held her free hand and squeezed it affectionately. She wanted to ask so many questions, some more impertinent than others, but she could tell her friend needed reassurance. There was time for the rest. “I would never, Lav Lav.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender stiffened for a second at the old nickname and burst out laughing, her hand on Hermione’s arm for support. Hermione laughed along, her gaze never leaving the blonde’s face. A word sprung into her mind as if it had been waiting for the right moment to make itself known; and as Lavender rushed into a Hogwarts anecdote, her eyes alight with glee and the laughter never quite leaving her lips, it was all Hermione could think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so disclaimers:<br/>▪ I have never been to a Renaissance Fair (sadly there aren't any in my are) so everything I wrote about RenFairs and Tewkesbury is googled.<br/>▪ Hermione's dress is supposed to look something like this https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/733805333004224441/ and Lavender's is something like this https://holyclothing.com/collections/renaissance/products/brigid-maxi<br/>▪ I leave you the Tewkesbury Medieval Festival Site if you wanted to get a sense of the place https://www.tewkesburymedievalfestival.org/festival-site<br/>▪ The play Fred is in is supposed to be a loose retelling of Saint George and the Dragon (I made it a bit more child-friendly).<br/>▪ Yes, I did imagine Rory (the girl Lavender was flirting with) as Rory Gilmore. Kudos if you noticed!<br/>▪ I started writing this as Fremione but Lavender got in the way and I didn't have the heart to stop her! So endgame is going to be Hermione/Lavender.</p><p>Thank you for reading if you got this far! ♥ There is another chapter in the works but uni is getting in the way of my life right now so I make no promises.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>